Dragon Ball Z Budokai Battle
Dragon Ball Z Budokai Battle is the 5th instalment in the DBZ Budokai series. Plot ---- Chapter 1: The story begins with a Saiyan known as Cobbel waking up on a grassy field, with no memory of who he is. All he knows is that his name is Cobbel, he is a saiyan, and that he knows how to fight. Just as he gets up, he is ambushed by Saibamen and Broly. He manages to defeat the Saibamen but gets pounded by Broly. Luckily, Son Goku arives and saves him from the Raging Saiyan. The two discuss whats happening when a laser nearly hits them. A Small imp guy named Garlic Jr is attacking them. They both manage to take him down, but can't destroy him because he is immortal. This, plus Broly getting back up for round 2, convinces Goku that its time to leave as he uses Instant Transmission to teleport him and Cobbel out of there. They teleport a short distance away as Goku attempts to explain the situation, but are ambushed by Saibamen and Cell Jrs. ---- Chapter 2: After defeating the Cell Jrs and Saibamen, Goku decides the safest thing to do is to take Cobbel back to the Lookout. He takes him to it where the rest of the Z-Fighters are holding up in. They explain that someone named Cronik had used the Dragon Balls to create a world filled with different locations across time and summon warriors to be trapped in it. They then say that they need to find them again to wish everything back to normal. When Yamcha asks who he is, Cobbel replies that he doesn't know. Goku then asks if they could spar real quick to get to know his abilities, to which Cobbel agrees. To their shock, after the fight Cobbel uses the Kamehameha, learning that he can copy abilities he's seen preformed. He has a few more rounds against Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo before the gang decide to head out to find the Balls. Thus begins an adventure. ---- Chapter 3: While searching for the 1st Dragon Ball, Cobbel and Vegeta come across a girl being attacked by the Ginyu Force, who claim to be working for this mystery man. Vegeta and Cobbel defeat the Force as they retreat. The girl reveals that her name is Cornal and that she is a saiyan. Cobbel suddenly gets the feeling that he knows her, but just then three figures ambush them: Dr. Gero and Android 17 & 18. The three hold them off as Cobbel is told to get Cornal to saftey. Flying back to the Lookout, they spot a Dragon Ball guarded by Majin Buu, who was convinced by Pilaf to keep it from the heroes via the bribe of candy. The two Saiyans can't budge the Majin, but they manage to reveal Pilaf is misleading him. Buu punts Pilaf into the distance and gives the two the Dragon Ball, coming with them back to the Lookout. ---- Chapter 4: When they return to the Lookout, Cobbel informs them about the ambush. As they wonder why 17 & 18 would go rouge again, Cobbel and Cornal decide to spar. To their surprise, they're almost equally matched in combat. Before they could ponder this, they are told to head out to find the 6 other Balls. Using the Dragon Radar, they head to the next location. Little did they know, 5 figures where watching them... They find 2 Dragon Balls at Muscle Tower being held by the Red Ribbon Army. After punching their way through the army, they learn Cell has taken over the Army, with Android 19 at his side. The two barley manage to beat them but are thrown into a trap room, inside which is a robotic clone of Kid Buu. The two cannot harm the robot, but Master Roshi manages to save them, grab the balls, and flee from Cell's wrath. ---- Chapter 5: After finding those two balls, Cobbel heads off to the Namek area of the planet as two more balls where located there. What he finds is a figure in a black suit and cloak destroying a Namekian Village, with one Namekian trying to fight him off. Cobbel joins the Namekian in fighting the hooded figure, who confirms his name is Cronik. After Cronik is fought off, Cobbel suddenly remembers the Namekians name: Pine. The two walk towards the next location, discussing their amnisia. Before long, they spot Broly and Dr. Wheelo trying to find the other Balls. The four get into a fight, with Broly and Wheelo coming out on top. Just as Broly is about to end Pine, Cobbel suddenly activates Super Saiyan and manages to defeat Broly. The villains leave as Cobbel expresses confusion over his new form. The two then head on to find the Balls. ---- Chapter 6: When the two get back, Cobbel shows off his new form. Goku is confused because, even though Cobbel is strong, he wasn't strong enough to trigger the transformation. They decide to spar with him, and they realize the form isn't even as strong as it should be. They decide to ignore it as they head out for the last Dragon Balls. This time, only Goku and Vegeta go out to get it; Cobbel stays at the lookout. While at the Lookout, however, it's suddenly ambushed by Cronik, alongside Dr. Gero, Dr. Wheelo, Garlic Jr, and Broly. While the gang manage to defeat Wheelo and Garlic Jr, Broly, Gero, and Cronik overpower them. Cobbel, Cornal, and Pine all prepare to attack them at once, but Gero snaps his fingers and the three suddenly black out. Broly grabs them as he, Gero, and Cronik retreats away. ---- Chapter 7: '''Cobbel, Pine, and Cornal are brought to Croniks hideout where Cronik procedes to beat up Cobbel. After a hopeless fight, Cronik reveals a shocking truth that explains Cobbel's copy ability and early Saiyan access: all three of them are actually Androids! They where created by Dr. Gero and Dr. Wheelo to be nearly organic-like, right down to power levels. They managed to escape but had their minds wiped in the process. After another hopless attack, Cronik manages to revert the three back to his control. Suddenly, however, Goku and his friends bust in, having found his base. While the Z-Fighters handle Cronik's minions, Goku fights Cobbel. While Goku's attempts to snap the other saiyan out of it don't work, Cobbel reconizing Goku's fighting style from when they've sparred does the trick. Cobbel then snaps the other two out of it as well. ---- '''Chapter 8: '''So begins the final battle between the Z-Fighters and Cronik's group. Killin takes on Wheelo and wins, Vegeta fights Garlic Jr and knocks him down, Piccolo battles Dr. Gero and shuts him down, and Goku wins a battle between him and Broly. After that, Cronik and the three rouge Androids battle him. During the battle, however, Cronik lands a fatal blow on Cornal, killing her off in front of Cobbel and Pine, Cobbel, shocked and extreamly angered, tries to power up further. Cronik explains that Cobbel has a built-in limiter and he can't go any higher power then he has now. However, by overheating himself, he manages to destroy the limiter and tap into his full power, which Cronik claims to be higher then Cell. After a long battle, Cobbel reigns victory, and with a combind blast with Pine, destroys Cronik once and for all. ---- '''Chapter 9: While the Z-Fighters celebrate their victory, Cobbel can't help but feel bad for his friends death. Goku tries to cheer him up, saying that Bulma can fix Cornal in a jiffy, with her being an android and all. Sure enough, one trip back to the Lookout later and Cornal is good as new, with both her and Pines limiters removed as well. So the heroes use the Dragon Balls to return everyone back to their home timeline. Cobbel, Cornal, and Pine return with the Z-Fighters to their home timeline, and Dende offers them to live at the Lookout, to which they accept. Before they leave, however, Goku asks if Cobbel could give him a true fight, with no holding back. He agrees and the two fight. Cobbel manages to get the best of Goku, but the Earth Saiyan activates Super Saiyan Blue for round 2. With both grinning, they jump at each other as the credits roll. THE END. Gameplay The gameplay of Budokai Battle is very similar to the other Budokai games; basic kicks, punches and combos are available, along with the "Ki Blast" button and a direction leading to a more powerful version of that attack, for example a Kamehameha or Destructo Disc. The game makes use of a multiple health bar system, with each character having a maximum (determined in the game options) of six health "blocks" that are worn down until the character reaches zero, when they are knocked out. It also makes use of a "Fatigue meter" - blocking and certain attacks use up fatigue and when this reaches zero, the character is stunned for a few moments while he or she recovers - and the "Ki meter", which is a gradually regenerating bar that provides power for larger energy attacks, transformations, "powering up" and the game's finishing moves, "ultimate" attacks. In order to transform, you press down on R1 (in the PlayStation 4 version) or RB (in the Xbox 1 version). Any character in the roster can also be picked as a "support" character - support characters are available in every fight and may be activated in a similar way to drama scenes. A cutscene will begin and the character will be shown deflecting an energy blast, kicking the opponent or standing in the way of an attack in order to defend the player, transferring itself to affect the battle in a number of ways, such as enhanced ki regeneration, damage down or fatigue down. The game then returns to normal gameplay. Each character can be optionally customized by selecting one of three or two ultimate attacks that every character has. The weaker moves take shorter to charge, while the stronger attacks take longer. Certain characters have special traits that can alter the course of battle: *Android characters: While they lack the ability to charge Ki, they can gain more Ki by absorbing Ki Blasts, which they do instead of reflecting Ki. They also replenish Ki faster than normal characters. Includes characters like Android 13, 16, 17, 18, and Dr. Gero. *Large characters: While slower, larger characters do not flinch from smaller characters light attacks. Other large characters or higher forms can, however. Includes characters like Broly, Debora, Android 16, and Syn Shenron. *Majins: Majins have the distinct ability to regenerate health, albeit at a very slow rate. Once their health reaches a single bar, however, the healing stops. They gain an attack boost if their health is full as well. Includes characters like Majin Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu. *Non-Ki Users: These guys cannot shoot KI Blasts, insted their Ki button is now a counter attack. They can still fly for balancing reasons, but slowley float downwards if holding still. These characters include Hercule, Kid Goku, Jaco, Yajirobe, Arale, Android 8, and Chi-Chi. *Weaklings: These guys cannot make characters flinch, cannot shoot ki, and cannot fly. However, they have a dodge roll instead of Ki Blast, and their Ultimates are usually pretty good. Characters include Hercule and Jaco. Characters Returning characters New characters Unlocking Guide Stages Game Modes Shattered Timeline In the Shattered Timeline story mode, you play as Cobbel, a saiyan with amnisia who was created for the game as he joins the Z-Fighters in defeating Cronik and freeing the timeline from his wrath. Progress through each stage to continue the story, with each episode with a different challanging fight. Dragon Ball Search In Dragon Ball Search, the selected character goes through their own special campain where they try and collect the 7 Dragon Balls. Each search will have the character go through 7 rounds of fighting, with the 7th round being the final fight. After completing all 7 fights, the character makes their wish and you win. Beating a Dragon Search will reward you with a Dragon Ball for yourself, and gaining 7 of them will let you grant a wish for yourself. Everyone in the game has a Dragon Ball Search. World Tournament The World Tournament allows players to compete against the computer or up to 8 players in a Martial Arts Tournament. If more than one human player is present no prize money is available, but with only one human player the following prizes can be won: *Novice: 10,000 Zeni *Adept: 30,000 Zeni *Advance: 50,000 Zeni *Cell Games: 100,000 Zeni *Tournament of Power: 150,000 If a player reaches second place, they will win half the prize money. If a player enters the tournament with a Sparking Capsule and wins, the prize money will be multiplied. The more exclamation marks on Sparking, the more money is earned (for example, Sparking! gives the player a 10% increase while Sparking!!!!!!! gives the player a 400% increase). Endurance In Endurance, you fight wave after wave of opponents one after the other without regaining health, with each opponent beaten earning you 100 Zeni. Every 10 rounds you'll fight a supercharged opponent. The farther you get, the stronger the enemies will become. Dueling Dueling mode allows a player to fight the computer at a preset skill level, or two human players to fight each other using any custom skills. A player may also watch a fight between two computer fighters. It is possible to get a double KO during a duel due to attacks or ultimate attacks. Mr. Popo's Shop At Mr. Popo's shop, you can use Zeni you've gained through Tournaments and Endurance to buy a variety of things, including music, 3D models, Dragon Ball trivia, and tough as nails versions of characters to fight against. Very rarley, you can find a Dragon Ball for sale for 500,000 Zeni. Legacy Mode In Legacy Mode, you can play through the greatest moments in Dragon Ball history. There are missions from each saga, from the original Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Super. You can also unlock new characters by completing stages. Story Mode: Timeline Shattered you play as Cobbel, a Saiyan with amnesia who was created for the game as he joins the Z-Fighters in defeating Cronik and freeing the timeline from his wrath. Progress through each stage to continue the story, with each episode with a different challenging fight. Voice Actors Trivia W.I.P Category:Anime Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games